officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Boston Louis
Biography Boston was born in 2026 CE to Max Louis and Puss Louis in the Animal Dimension, and he had a regular childhood in Pet City. Discovery of the supernatural Not long before his 13th birthday, Boston and his parents were kidnapped by Greg Dog during his insane mission to wipe out all cats. They, along with Cora Tom, were imprisoned on Greg's Home Island. However, they were shortly rescued by the superhero Bubby Kristy, her husband Doccy Zeus, and brothers Lex Alfie and Smokey Alfie. Cora died as they escaped to Adam Island, but the powerful water dragon god and Bubby's friend Apalala resurrected her.Super Bubby 17: Cat Rescue Boston and his parents moved into a new home in the Lost Village on the island.Super Bubby 18: Remember A month after, Boston snuck out of home to explore Adam Island, and bonded with Bubby's son Clyde Zeus.Clyde Mini-Stories 1 When the dragon Nāga burnt down Boston's village''Super Bubby 19: Uncovered, Boston's dad was fatally wounded.Super Bubby 20: The Meaning of Life'' Immediately after, Greg ambushed the island and made his true intentions known; he would blow up his time machine in the fifth dimension, destroying all the multiverse at once. Boston participated in the ensuing battle against Greg's monster minions, before Bubby and Greg were whisked away into the time machine. Boston witnessed Bubby's triumphant return, having finally killed Greg at the cost of her superpowers.Super Bubby 21: The Finale A year later, Boston attends the annual anniversary of the defeat of Greg, where he learns that he, Clyde, and Clyde's older sister JJ have been enrolled at the Secondary Age Boarding School back on the mainland.Super Bubby A.G. 1 When the three start school, Boston (in Year 9) befriends a cat named Tiger, and spends less time with Clyde, who is left alone. After being bullied for believing in monsters, Clyde crawls back to Boston with his sole friend Bess. Tiger reveals that he believes Clyde, because he was adopted in a "faraway world".Super Bubby A.G. 2 At the end of the school year, Clyde, JJ, Boston and Bess fly to Adam Island and show Bess around the jungle.Super Bubby A.G. 4 Approximately five months later, during the next school holidays, Boston and Clyde bring Bess and Tiger back to Adam Island. After discovering that she is Cora's long lost sister, Bess tells the boys in the canyon by the volcano. However, the volcano unexpectedly erupts, and Bess and Tiger narrowly escape.Super Bubby A.G. 5 Rise of Bubby Kristy's Army The following December, Bubby lets JJ, Pumpkin, Boston and Clyde hang out with four superheroes that mysteriously arrived on the island; the Elemental Team (Caleb, Freya, Liam and Jeanette). The trio give the strangers a brief tour of the island before the they demonstrate their powers and move into the Lost Village. On Christmas Eve, the Elemental Team are informed by the kids about their adventures, and Bubby reluctantly tells all of them about her visions of an Extinct Animal Dimension where Greg's spirit is plotting revenge. The Elemental Team are familiar with this world somehow, and warn the cats that if Greg has a big enough army, he could possibly 'break through' into the physical world. The following morning, Clyde is locked in the house from the Extinct Animal Dimension, which is then set on fire. The Elemental Team save Clyde, but the house burns down.Super Bubby A.G. 6 A couple of months later, all of the cats have taken up residence in the now deceased Apalala's submarine by the coastline of the mainland town Shell Village, and have decided to create "Bubby Kristy's Army" and take back Adam Island. Boston and Clyde journey to the Pet City Orphanage and ask Bess to join them, to which she agrees. When Boston and Clyde prepare to say their potential goodbyes to Tiger, Tiger's mother, the goddess Lafonda, notices them and invites the army to stay in her magical lair, where she also provides information about the Extinct Animal Dimension. Lafonda and Tiger subsequently join the army.Super Bubby A.G. 7 The cats, including Boston and his friends, undergo regular battle training through Lafonda's portal to the Mythology Dimension.Super Bubby A.G. 8 Approximately two months after moving into Lafonda's lair, Bubby Kristy's Army are ready to fight Greg and his army. Lafonda accidentally meets Maisie Ragno, an immortal werewolf who joins the army with the information that Greg's army have enough power to open a large portal and merge the Extinct Animal Dimension with the physical Animal Dimension. Maisie also reveals the Intangible Realm, a save haven located outside of time and space. Boston participates in the battle against Greg's army, in which the Animal Dimension Apocalypse occurs and destroys the dimension. Among the casualties is Boston's mother, Puss. Eventually, Greg's ex-wife Patty emerges from the fire with a trident and absorbs what is left of Greg's soul into the weapon, and Lafonda supernaturally blasts all the pieces to opposite ends of the dying planet. Bubby Kristy's Army, victorious, retreats to the Intangible Realm.Super Bubby A.G. 9 Reboot Animal Dimension Approximately seven months after relocating to the Intangible Realm, Bubby Kristy's Army discovers the existence of the Reboot Animal Dimension, a variation of the original Animal Dimension timeline where Greg never existed''Episode 1.1 (Bubby: Reboot), and Boston, Clyde, Tiger and JJ resume school.Episode 1.2 (Bubby: Reboot)'' As Year 11 continues, Boston is distanced from Clyde, Tiger and JJ''Episode 1.8 (Bubby: Reboot), however he still attends Clyde's 16th birthday.Episode 1.11 (Bubby: Reboot)'' After Bubby forbids JJ from taking her new friend Joey to the Intangible Realm, she and Joey disappear, prompting Boston, Clyde, Bess and Tiger to track them down. They find JJ and her friend Rita imprisoned with dark magic by a new foe, the ruthless Olive, who has kidnapped Joey because he is one of her long lost children.Episode 1.12 (Bubby: Reboot) Boston and his friends manage to track down Olive and Joey with the help of fortune-teller Robbie Florde. Joey is saved with no recollection of the events.Episode 1.13 (Bubby: Reboot) Boston later attends Tiger's 17th birthday party with Clyde and Bess''Episode 2.1 (Bubby: Reboot). One day, Boston, Clyde and Tiger are lured into the woods by Olive's returned slave Yllop, and they rescue another of Olive's lost children, Grace.Episode 2.4 (Bubby: Reboot)'' In the process, the three boys are kidnapped by Yllop to the Inferno DimensionEpisode 2.5 (Bubby: Reboot) The subsequent rescue of the boys''Episode 2.6 (Bubby: Reboot)'' results in Yllop banishing Bubby, Doccy, Clyde, Bess, Boston, Tiger and Cora to the Nature Dimension.Episode 2.7 (Bubby: Reboot) The group are taken in by a cat named Holly, the last of Olive's missing children.Episode 2.8 (Bubby: Reboot) 2044 CE (age 17-18) In January, Boston moved in with Tiger and Lafonda. Appearances References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Louis family Category:Secondary Age Boarding School students Category:Cats Category:2026 CE births Category:Dimension Travelers